When Fire Meets Ice
by Bubbly-555
Summary: When you put fire and ice together it usually creates a puddle, but who will be there to clean it up? Troypay Please read and review. THKS lots
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when fire**

_Shows troy_

**Comes in contact with ice?**

_Shows Troy bumping into Sharpay_

**Will he melt her?**

_Shows Sharpay crying_

**Or will he freeze?**

_Shows Sharpay yelling at Troy_

**When what's left is only a puddle**

_Sharpay walking down the hall crying_

**Who will be there to clean it up?**

_Troy kissing Sharpay_

**When Fire Meets Ice**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but the plot line.**

_Click. Click. Click. Click._ Everyone parted. They always do. They are so afraid of her. He couldn't really understand why. She was just a normal person. Well, okay she was really rich and really bossy and temperamental and loud and HOT. She is kind of intimidating, he thought. But thinking was a crime when the ice princess was near. She would always make sure to catch _those_ people off guard. She would run into them then yell at them like it was their fault.

Unfortunately, Troy was who caught her eye today, but if she knew what she was getting herself into she wouldn't have chosen him. Not in a million years. But she thought of the attention she would get by yelling at the basketball star and smiled to herself. She expertly ran into him knowing him to the ground but making sure she didn't come in contact with it. It was dirty. Unluckily for her, Troy pulled her to the ground. Now she really did have something to scream about.

"What do you think you are doing? I don't think you realized what you've done!!!" Sharpay exclaimed in an icy tone. Her temper was raging and she threw her hand out and slapped him in the face. Hard. Hard enough that it left a handprint. She quickly got up and brushed herself off, glad that there wasn't a lot of people in the halls. After all, school wouldn't start for another forty-five minutes. Troy stood slowly and warily. He had just been slapped in the face. Who's to say she wouldn't do it again.

"Well, Bolton. Aren't you going to pick up my stuff or would you prefer another slap to your ego." She smirked at her clever choice of words but barely had time to congratulate herself when he replied,

"No. Sharpay, you have arms, you are perfectly capable of picking up your own things." He said and walked away leaving her to stand there with her mouth open in shock. No one had ever spoken to her like that. She quickly composed herself and picked up her books. She looked up to see everybody staring at her.

"WHAT!!!" she screamed and they hurriedly ran to their classes.

She walked down the halls throwing out more "moves" than normal. Now she wasn't in a good mood. Troy Bolton had better watch out because no one could talk to her like that.

Sorry kind of short. I have to leave so it was just an opening really. Please review. I want at least ten reviews before I write more. Luv ya!!!

**M.L.Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

Troy was one lucky guy. He didn't have any classes with Sharpay until after lunch. He knew that after his little 'speech,' so to say, Sharpay would hunt him down to give him a piece of her mind. For most of the day he would practically run from class to class just to avoid getting cornered by her. But just the thought of her chasing him down like that kinda turned him on. He didn't know why. Probably because she was so predictable but at the same time so mysterious. When he thought about it, he hadn't seen her since their little 'incident' this morning. He was kind of dreading seeing her but it also gave him a surge of excitement to hear her icy insults directed at him. He just loved to reply with some snide remark or get her flustered with a question she couldn't answer. But he didn't see his mistake. He was thinking about her again when she just happened to walk out of her classroom across from him. He was to busy staring out into space to notice anything out of the ordinary, but as she came up to him she shoved her hand in front of his face and snapped, bringing him out of his daze.

"Whaa…ahhh." Was all troy could get out of his mouth before she grabbed his ear and dragged him down to the hall and shoved him in a corner. She put her hand on his chest, which she found was very muscular, not that it surprised her, and held him against the wall. She was surprisingly strong for such a small person.

"BOLTON!!!! What in the world were you thinking when you spoke to me this morning? How dare you speak to me that way! I don't care if you're the school's _star _I wouldn't care if you were Zac Efron, you don't ever talk to me! You and your little basketball gang or whatever do not own the school. No matter how much you want to you wouldn't know how to keep things under control with that tiny minute brain of yours, which if you didn't know was located in that thick skull on your shoulders! You don't have the right to touch me, talk to me, look at me or even so much as glance in my direction. Don't breathe my air, don't walk on my stage and better yet, don't walk in my school! Another show like you put on today and you **will** have to transfer schools!" She spoke so angrily her voice shook. Her face was pink from frustration and her eyes shot daggers at him. He put his hands up in defense. He looked down to see her still with her hand on his chest pushing him against a wall which was really painful.

"Ummm… Sharpay? Will you let go of me? That really hurts." He said with a small voice that surprised even him. He looked at her with wide eyes and tried to play innocent.

"So troy Bolton is getting beat up by a girl. I didn't think the day would come when he got scared of a girl. So this is the real Troy Bolton? Tell me Troy, have you even kissed a girl, because you seem really afraid of them." She looked at him with an icy glare that sent shivers down his spine. The question really took him off guard. He really didn't want to answer. Now everyone in the hall was looking at him. No one spoke and the quiet was eerie.

"Well, well, well. I see that Troy isn't the player we all thought you to be. Now wonder you couldn't even ask Gabriella out." She looked at him expecting and answer.

"Maybe I don't like Gabriella. Maybe I like someone else." Troy said while moving out her grasp. Everyone gasped. Sharpay looked at him wide-eyed, she really hadn't expected that. Even she was surprised. But while she stood there gawking Troy walked off to his next class which he just happened to have with Sharpay.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy sat down in his next class trying to calm down. He just admitted to Sharpay of all people that he liked someone who wasn't Gabriella. The only reason he hung out with Gabriella was to make it look like he liked her instead of the girl he was really crushing on. They were really just friends. He looked up just in time to see a flustered and red-faced Sharpay walk in and take her seat next to Ryan, at the front of the class. She quickly pulled out her text book and her homework as she avoided Troy's eyes which she knew were staring at the back of her head. Troy looked her up and down and only realized how amazingly beautiful she was today. His eyes stopped on a very developed place on her body just as she turned around to pick up her dropped pencil.

"Bolton! Put your eyes back in your head." She said irritably. She rolled her eyes and looked at the teacher who had walked in late.

"Okay class. Today you'll be put with a partner to do your history project **TO-GETH-ER.** You will each have to participate. I want you to each write down what work you did so I can give you credit accordingly." The teacher stated looking at Sharpay. She just rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair with a nonchalant manner. Troy looked at her and chuckled to himself louder than necessary.

"Mr. Bolton, is there something entertaining you'd like to share with the rest of the class? We all love to laugh." Said Mr. Harper irritated.

"Umm… well I thought it was hysterical that Sharpay thinks she is better than everyone. I mean she never does her own work because she thinks it's below her status. Seriously, who does she think she is? She is in school right? It's what you do in school. I don't know how she passes school. Oh yeah, she doesn't do her work, which brings me back to my original point. And that, Mr. Harper, is what I think is funny." Troy stated with a smug smile on his face while he looked at Sharpay who was giving him a look of extreme loathing.

"Umm… thank you Troy, for that…interesting theory." Mr. Harper stated with a

look of amusement. "But, continuing on. You will all be doing the history of Egypt and the pharaohs. Troy, you will be working with…..


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

_Troy, you will be working with… _

….Sharpay."

Everyone gasped. The last person, who worked with Sharpay, besides her brother, had to transfer schools He was totally shocked. Troy Bolton working with Sharpay Evans. That was something he never expected. She quickly turned around in her seat to shoot him an icy glare. He just shrugged and smiled at her which in turn got him and even worse look from the ice princess. She turned around to see everyone moving around to get with their partner. She just sat there until Troy noticed he was going to have to move to her. She smirked with satisfaction when he brought his chair next to hers. What she didn't expect were the butterflies in her stomach when he got that close. He turned to look at her with that adorable smile of his and her words caught in her throat. What was wrong with her? Was she actually falling for Troy Bolton? Again? She shook her head and looked at him fidgeting with his hands in his lap. Well, at least she wasn't the only one nervous, but she couldn't let him know that. She pulled herself together and put on her icy façade.

"Well, well, well. Troy Bolton is nervous to work with the ice princess. What a shame, I was so looking forward to it." She smirked at him and left her seat to go get a text book. He sat there glued to his seat and stared after her. She really had a nice body and it was making it hard for him to concentrate. Besides that fact the he was scared to death by her he couldn't help but fell it was all an act. He was intrigued by her and he wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery but he'd have to hold down his lunch first. He shook himself out of his thoughts as she returned carrying two text books. She threw one on to his desk and sat down carefully making sure to lean down in front of him to give him a good look down her shirt then watch him stare with his mouth open. She smirked to herself. This sure was going to be interesting.


End file.
